lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
New Girl in Town (Script)
This is the script for the episode New Girl In Town. Script Savannah: You know, I'm starting to like this idea. (Back at home) Mrs. Reed: Absolutely not! Savvy: But Moomm! Mrs. Reed: There is no way you are dying your hair blonde. Savvy: '''Mom. This is so not fair. It's my body and I'm 16 years old. '''Mrs. Reed: '''Savannah, no. There is no need to dye your fur. It's already absolutely gorgeous and you are lucky to be blessed with it! '''Savvy: Thanks a lot mom. You really don't want me to fit in, do you? (Throws glasses) Ugh! Mrs. Reed: Savannah, there is no need to be so dramatic! Let's talk about this, okay? Maybe you could do a semi-permanent. You know, something a little softer? How about a nice red? Savvy: Red? Mrs. Reed: Yes! Red would be beautiful and a lot less harsh than bleach blonde. Savvy: Okay, I guess. Oh, by the way I am hanging out with my new friends tomorrow; they're picking me up at 1:00. Mrs. Reed: Picking you up? Do they have cars of their own? Savvy: Uh, I dunno. Probably. Their chauffeur is driving them. Mrs. Reed: '''They have a chauffeur? '''Savvy: '''Yeah, people here have lots of things Mom. '''Angelina's Voice Message: Hey you've reached Angelina. Leave a message! Savvy: Oh. Yeah uh, hi Lina, it's Savvy. I'm just calling to tell you that my mom said yes so I guess you can pick me up tomorrow. Okay so, see ya! Savvy: (Looking in the mirror) Ugh. This makes me look huge. (Next outfit) Ugh, my stomach! (next outfit) Why are my thighs so huge? Brooklyn's way skinnier than me. Mrs. Reed: '''(Enters the room) What did you say honey? '''Savvy: Oh, nothing. Mrs. Reed: '''Okay well dinner is ready. It's pasta and vegetarian sauce. '''Savvy: Um, no thanks. I'm not really hungry right now. Mrs. Reed: '''Okay love. It's ready when you are! (Leaves) '''Savvy: '''Thanks mom. *sighs* (The next morning) '''Savvy: Bye mom! Bye Dad! Mrs. Reed: '''Savannah! Wait! Aren't you going to have breakfast before you go? '''Savvy: Uh no, I'm not hungry. Bye! Mrs. Reed: '''Savannah! It's your favorite! Poptarts! '''Savannah: No thanks! Mrs. Reed: '''Savannah come over here please. '''Savvy: Ugh! What mom! Mrs. Reed: What is with your tone? You're turning into a cheeky teenager! Savvy: Sorry. Mrs. Reed: Please eat some breakfast, honey. You had no dinner yesterday. Savvy: Mom I told you I'm not hungry. Mrs. Reed: Savannah, it's impossible to not be hungry after over twelve hours without eating. Is something wrong? Savvy: Mom, no. It's nothing okay? I'm just... nervous. Mrs. Reed: Nervous? Honey, please at least a glass of juice. Or do you want a small granola bar? Savvy: Uh, I'll grab some juice on my way out. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Mr. Reed: Bye Honey. Savvy: (Approaches the fridge) Ugh, there's sugar in juice. Forget it. (Leaves the house, sees the car.) *Gasp* Lina (Outside): Heya Savvy! Genny: Hey Savvy! Savvy: '''Wow. This is your car? '''Lina: '''Yup! Well it's my dad's actually. '''Savvy: It's amazing. Lina: 'Why thank you! It even has a fridge! '''Savvy: '''This is insanely cool. '''Lina: '''Thanks! '''Scorpious: '(clears throat) Miss Angelina? Are we leaving? 'Lina: '''Oh! Right. Savvy, this is my driver and escort, Scorpious. '''Scorpious: '''Please to meet you, Miss Savannah. '''Savvy: '''Oh! Thanks! You too! '''Lina: '''Scorpious will escort you into the back with Genny, okay? '''Scorpious: '''Follow me, Miss Savannah. '(In the back) '''Right up the ladder, Miss Savannah. '''Savvy: '''Thanks! '''Scorpious: '''Are we all ready, girls? '''Girls: '''Yes! '''Lina: '''Yes Scorpious! (Outside the Mall) '''Genevive: '''So Savvy, what did you mom say about the hair thing? '''Lina: '''Oh yeah! What did she say? '''Savvy: '''Well, she said no to the blonde, but she said I could do a sort of soft red. '''Genny: '''Uh, red? '''Savvy: '''Yeah. '''Lina: '''Well, you know, we could make that work. I think that would look good on you. I mean, you wouldn't want to make it look you are copying Brooke. '''Genny: '''Yeah. She doesn't take too kindly to wannabes. '''Lina: '''You could always do like some lighter red highlights. '''Genny: '''Yeah! Yeah! Or some stripes in the front! '''Savvy: '''Hmm, well, if you guys say so. '''Lina: '''Savvy, you are going to look amazing. Now come girls, we have some shopping to do. '''Genny: '''WHOOO! '''Savvy: (giggles) '''Hey guys! Wait for me! (The girls shop their hearts out, looking for the best outfits for Savvy; later, Savvy is at the salon, dying her hair) (Lina and Genny gasps) ' '''Savvy: '''What?! What's wrong?! Is it ugly?! Oh it's ugly I bet it's ugly! '''Genny: 'Oh. Lina: My. '' '''Genny: 'Dog. '' '''Savvy:' Honestly, I'm scared to look!' ' Lina: Savvy, you are a babe. I cannot wait to see the look on Brooke's face on Monday'.' Genny: Watch out Brooke, there's a new girl in town.' ' (Monday Morning) (Savvy is shown getting ready)'' '' '''Savvy: '''Bye Mom! Love you Mom! '''Mrs. Reed: '''Hey! Savannah Reed! You didn't eat! Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts